


Armonia

by SansuishiH



Series: Notte Bianca 26 @ Lande di Fandom [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Spesso gli piaceva osservare Mu in silenzio, godersi l'armonia che il suo solo muoversi gli comunicava, perdersi nel colore dei suoi occhi e sospirare felice al suono della sua voce.





	Armonia

Aldebaran si chiedeva come fosse possibile ammirare ogni piccolo gesto di una persona.

Spesso gli piaceva osservare Mu in silenzio, godersi l'armonia che il suo solo muoversi gli comunicava, perdersi nel colore dei suoi occhi e sospirare felice al suono della sua voce; a volte amava persino il clangore attutito degli attrezzi da lavoro sui Cloth che arrivava dalla prima casa, era un suono inconfondibile che inevitabilmente gli faceva venire in mente il Saint dell'Ariete.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto definirlo sciocco – forse lo era, diamine – ma ormai poco importava. Aldebaran non era di certo una persona che sbandierava i propri affari ai quattro venti, anche se a volte si sentiva talmente preso da Mu che ne avrebbe parlato con chiunque probabilmente senza nemmeno vergognarsi.

A volte, durante quel tipo di giornata piatta in cui il tempo scorre in fretta ma nulla accade, il suo pensiero andava spesso al custode della prima casa: lo immaginava starsene seduto con KIki sui gradini che conducevano al resto del Santuario mentre gli raccontava aneddoti divertenti sul suo addestramento, forse persino esplorando il mondo della filosofia. Spesso, invece, era lo stesso Mu a mandargli un messaggio per invitarlo alla prima casa – per mangiare qualcosa insieme, diceva.

Aldebaran ascoltava volentieri ciò che Kiki aveva imparato, lo aiutava a capire ciò che non gli era chiaro ed aiutava Mu a cucinare una cena nutriente, godendosi l'atmosfera casalinga e la dolcezza di quegli istanti i cui ricordi lo avrebbero accompagnato durante le missioni solitarie. Mu sorrideva tra sé e li ascoltava pacificamente per gran parte del tempo, rispondendo alle domande di Kiki ed ogni tanto incalzando il Saint del Toro con domande a tema; il rumore di stoviglie e il profumo delle pietanze restavano impressi nella mente del custode della seconda casa.

Il Saint dell'Ariete era una persona dotata di grande senso dell'ordine, perciò una volta finito il pasto non sprecava tempo e sparecchiava senza molte cerimonie. “Un alloggio in ordine aiuta a pensare bene”, asseriva, citando il suo maestro; Kiki seguiva a ruota. Aldebaran, dal canto suo, pensava di essere fortunato ad aver conosciuto qualcosa che somigliasse ad una famiglia, dopo essere stato strappato a quella di origine quando era poco più che un neonato.

Ogni tanto toccava a lui mettere a letto il piccolo apprendista e per rilassarlo gli raccontava storie di terre lontane, di come il Brasile fosse diverso dalla Grecia pur avendo in comune la grande dote della gente comune: la calorosa solidarietà di popoli dalla storia lunga e complessa, spesso dolorosa. Aldebaran se ne andava solo quando era sicuro che Kiki avesse preso sonno, sentendosi come un padre premuroso; tornava da Mu cercando di regolare il tonfo sordo dei suoi passi sulla pietra antica e quando lo trovava seduto per terra sul portico della prima casa a fissare le stelle si emozionava. Con il cuore che batteva forte nel petto massiccio, il Saint del Toro si sedeva accanto all'altro Gold per condividere insieme chiacchiere da adulti ed un bicchiere di vino locale.

Mu lo invitava sempre in camera da letto, e Aldebaran si risvegliava il giorno dopo con il ricordo del profumo dei capelli del suo amante. Tornare alla seconda casa gli riusciva difficile, ma le promesse di altre serate lo confortavano.

Quelle, e le visite ormai quotidiane del Gold e dell'apprendista.

“Dovremmo chiedere di unire le due case”, scherzava Mu, prima di lanciare il suo Crystal Wall per proteggersi dagli attacchi di Aldebaran durante uno dei loro allenamenti.

Il custode della seconda casa rideva, sebbene in cuor suo avrebbe davvero approvato l'idea, ed attaccava il muro per distruggerlo; pensare ad una vita insieme lo turbava piacevolmente e gli faceva dimenticare per qualche istante la padronanza delle sue tecniche di combattimento – e se Mu rideva cheto della proposta, il Saint del Toro si perdeva in quel semplice gesto.

C'erano delle volte in cui si ritrovava a sbattere malamente contro il Crystal Wall e, per quanto ne valesse la pena (fosse solo perché il suo amante lo soccorreva), Aldebaran considerava l'eventualità di smettere, almeno durante gli allenamenti, di ammirare tutto ciò che era Mu.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto non perdere anche l'altro corno del Cloth.

 


End file.
